Kung Fu Panda Prequel 1 of 2: Birth of the Five
by jweaks2016
Summary: A prequel to the first KFP movie. The members of the Five meet for the first time and conflict between them immediately begins to take hold. A threat looms on the horizon that can only be stopped by the new team. However, will the Five be able to stop fighting each other long enough to defeat their enemy? Teasers about the final major story are spread out a little in this story!
1. Forging the Five

**Hey once again everyone. I know that I just finished another major story, but I thought that I'd create two prequels to the final major story. The first one will be about the Furious Five and how they came together, and the second will be about Kiro's journey all the way up to when he first met the group in Sage's Siege. Both of these prequels will take place before the first movie, just letting you know so you won't be confused. These stories won't be as long as my major stories. I'm thinking around 7-10 chapters. Anyway, I'll be doing the Furious Five prequel first. Enjoy the first chapter…**

*With Tigress, night time*

"Master," the teenage Tigress said, "I've trained hard, haven't I?"

"Yes, my student, you have. Why do you ask?" Master Shifu replied.

"Well, I'm certain that I can handle myself, now. I don't think that you should pair me with some others. You know how I was treated at Bao Gu, and I don't want that to happen again. Besides, more people would just slow me down."

"Young Tigress, you must learn to trust others and get along with them. There will come a time in your life where you will be no match for your foe alone, and will need help. Now, go to sleep. I have to meet with Master Oogway to discuss the details of the four newcomers in a few days." The red panda explained as he pushed Tigress towards her room.

"Ugh, fine! I still don't like it, though." She groaned.

"You don't have to like it, I just ask that you understand. Goodnight, my pupil." Shifu said as he left the tiger standing by her door in the dark hallway.

_Great. Just fantastic…_

*With Shifu*

"Master Oogway, are you sure that these new students will be able to face these challenges that you say they will?" Master Shifu asked an old turtle, who was sitting on his wooden staff in a meditated position.

Oogway liked to meditate by the peach tree, late at night. He believed that it was the best time of the day and the best place to find inner peace and soul search.

"Hm. Shifu, you always worry too much. Trust me, everything will turn out better than you envision it. Yes, the Furious Five will be one of the best team of warriors in all of China." The tortoise replied.

"Master, I had a vision the other night. The Shang-Ti twins have escaped the jail and are out and about, probably planning their next heist. They're one of the best kung-fu fighters in the country!" The worried panda stated.

"Well, the Five will be able to stop them. I know that they will, because they were born to aid the Dragon Warrior one day." Oogway said calmly.

"If you say so, Master, but I do have my doubts."

"Oh, Shifu, when will you learn that if you calm your mind, you will be able to see clearly." The turtle sighed.

*With Tigress, the next day, late afternoon*

"So, Master, when are these new students going to get here?" She asked, getting impatient.

"Soon, Tigress, soon. That is almost the twentieth time that you've asked today. You're either nervous or excited." Shifu replied.

After an hour had passed, a knock on the palace door rang through the halls.

"I'll get it." Shifu said as he walked to the door.

The master opened it and a monkey stepped into the palace. The ape only had a few belongings with him and he was short with a black face. He had two metal bracelets on his wrists and brown fur covered his body.

"H-hello, Master Shifu. My name is Monkey and I believe th-that I've been chosen to be a part of your new team." The chimp said nervously. He had obviously rehearsed this simple sentence many times.

"Oh, good. A new toy has arrived!" Tigress said cheerfully as she crouched down, getting ready to lung at the chimp.

Monkey went pale and his face became contorted with fear. "Yipe." He whispered.

"Tigress, you will NOT bat around the new member. You're to welcome him and treat him with as much respect as I treat you. Is that clear?" Shifu said, glaring at the tiger.

_Ugh. So this primate is gonna be a member of this 'elite team'? Fine…_

"Alright, Master. I apologize for my reaction, Monkey. I didn't mean to make you afraid. It's just that I've never seen a warrior such as yourself, before."

Shifu chuckled. "You've obviously never met Master Gorilla."

"It's okay. I just hope that we can get along." Monkey smiled nervously.

Once Tigress showed the new member to his room, she returned to the main hall to find a snake and a bug in the doorway. The snake looked to be about eighteen or nineteen and had two flowers on her head. The only thing special about the praying mantis, however, was that he had an old Chinese symbol imprinted on the back of his short, green body.

"Master! This girl tried to eat me!" The bug cried out.

The reptile looked at Shifu with an innocent expression. "I didn't know that I was going to have to work with him. I thought he was food!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" The praying mantis shouted.

"Watch it, bug." She snapped.

"Students, please calm down. I would like you two to meet Tigress. She'll be working along with the two of you." Shifu cut in.

Tigress smiled, revealing her row of sharp teeth.

The bug almost passed out on the spot at the sight of it, but the snake was ecstatic.

"Hi! My name is Viper! You have amazing teeth! So shiny…"

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Um, thanks? Why are you so excited about my teeth?"

"Well, I don't really have any fangs. See?" Viper stated as she opened her mouth, revealing her gums, but no teeth of her own.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. I know how fond reptilian are of the fangs." The tiger replied.

"No, it's fine! I've gotten used to it!"

Tigress nodded and crouched down to the shaking mantis' level. "And what might you're name be, bug?"

"M-M-Mantis." He squeaked.

"Hm. You're a fierce warrior, huh?" She pondered.

"You bet, kitty. I'm the fastest around!" Came the suddenly confident reply.

"Well, I'll let you all get aquainted with each other." Master Shifu said before walking off.

"Why you little bug…" Tigress snarled as she lunged for Mantis.

"AH!" He yelled as she swiped for him.

"No one calls me 'kitty!'" She said between clenched teeth.

Mantis was too fast for Tigress' attacks, and Tigress soon realized that she wouldn't be able to catch him.

"Don't call me that, go it?" She said finally.

"Sure thing, hot head." He replied.

In response to this comment, Tigress' claws came out of her fingers.

"I mean, uh, Tigress." He said quickly.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Monkey said as he walked into the main hall. "Wait…Mantis?"

"Monkey? BRO HOW'VE YOU BEEN?" Mantis shouted as they ran to greet each other.

"Good, man. How about you? I heard that you got into a sticky situation with the crocs, huh?" Monkey replied.

"Yeah, well, nothing that this bug couldn't handle! What about you?"

The two started talking about the old days and their recent adventures while Viper and Tigress stood off to the side.

"Boys, huh?" The snake said to Tigress.

"Hm. I couldn't agree more. So, tell me a little about yourself…"

Soon, Tigress and Viper were engaged in their own conversation about their past and what lead them to where they are now. Viper quickly realized that Tigress had a horrible past and didn't like to talk about it.

While everyone was talking, a large avian slowly walked into the palace wearing a straw hat. He had a sack with some of his belongings flung over his shoulder and he sauntered in without anyone noticing. Everyone, that is, except Viper.

"Who's that? He's cute…" She said, biting on her tail.

Tigress glanced over her shoulder at the silent bird, wandering around the palace area, looking at the massive architecture.

"Lunch, hopefully, but I assume that he's the last of the new members." She said at last.

*With Crane*

Crane continued to walk around the palace hall until a tiger followed by a snake approached him.

"Hello. You must be the last member of the new team. Your name is…?" The tiger asked.

"Uh, hey. My name is Crane, what's yours?"

"Geez, I just realized that everyone here is named after their species. Weird, huh?" Viper said. "Anyway, my name's Viper. People call me Vi or Vipe. Whatever floats your boat!"

"I see." Crane replied, then raised an eyebrow when Viper winked at him. She quickly blushed and slithered off to meet with a monkey and a bug. "What about you?"

"Tigress." Was all she said. "Welcome to the team."

She turned and walked off. Crane assumed she was going to meet with the master.

_Geez, what a ray of sunshine she is. Hopefully the others aren't like her…_

Once the new members had all met with each other and had gotten unpacked, they were called into the master's room.

"I trust that you've all met each other. Now, to discuss your training regimen and what happens from here on out…" The panda stated.

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry that this first chapter didn't have a lot of action or a cliffhanger, but it'll get better as the story progresses. Plus, it's hard to do a cliffhanger with a prequel and all, since we all know what happens in the movies. Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll write more tomorrow. More to come…**


	2. A Team Divided

**Hey, guys. What's up? Just writing the next chapter for your reading pleasure. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Here's the next chapter…**

*With the Five, in the training hall*

"Alright, students, show me what you're capable of." Shifu said. "Crane, you'll be practicing balance, Monkey will practice technique, Viper will be honing her speed, and Mantis and Tigress will practice dodging. I'm sure all of you know where you're going."

To the master's surprise, everyone did know. They went to their stations and started practicing.

Viper slithered across the pit of fire, with great skill for her first time, however she did get burned quite a few times.

"OW! YAH! THAT HURTS!" She shouted as she got burned again.

Crane was balanced on the jade turtle bowl, but quickly fell in when he heard Viper yell.

"PIPE DOWN ALRIGHT? I'M TRYING TO FOCUS!" He shouted back.

"SHUT IT, BIRD BRAIN!" Mantis shouted as he dodged a spiked, wooden beam. Another one slammed into the bug, sending him flying across the area and into one of the pit of fire tubes.

"Uh oh." He said to himself.

The tube spit out a burst of flame and a blackened Mantis flew out of the pipe, screaming in agony.

Master Shifu face palmed at the scene before him. The only two students who were doing well were Tigress, as to be expected, and Monkey.

Tigress moved through her station with amazing speed and grace, avoiding all of the traps that were set before her. Monkey zipped through the talons the hung on the ceiling, only hitting one once.

When it was over, Tigress and Monkey stood before him, perfectly fine, while a bug covered in ash and burns, a green and black snake, and a bird with a black eye joined them.

"Well, that was an…eventful…training day. I think that we all need some rest. You're dismissed for the rest of the day." Shifu sighed as he walked off towards the palace exit.

"We really screwed up today." Crane stated.

"Yeah, no thanks to Viper!" Mantis snapped. "All that yelling made us lose focus!"

"Hey, I wasn't the only one screaming in pain!" She responded, glaring at the bug.

"Hey, lay off Mantis!" Monkey stepped in.

"Stay out of this, baboon." Crane replied angrily.

"Baboon! Why you little…"

Monkey lunged at Crane and the two were soon engaged in a brawl, rolling across the floor.

Nobody paid attention to the two, however, because they were dealing with their own quarrel.

"Back off, bug." Tigress snarled, stepping in to defend Viper.

Mantis opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when Tigress' claws came out.

"Whatever! I work better alone anyway!" He huffed as he stormed off.

"Come on, let's go break up those two." Tigress stated, nodding at Crane and Monkey, who were still fighting.

The girls ran up and pulled them apart. Tigress held Monkey back while Viper coiled around the avian's feet and wings, immobilizing him.

"I kicked your butt!" Monkey called from across the room.

"Yeah right! Thanks for holding me back, Vi. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Crane stated before walking off.

Viper felt like she was a puddle. _He called me Vi…_

One the tiger let Monkey go, she walked up to the snake, who had a goofy smile on her face.

"You must really like him, huh?" She said.

Viper snapped back to reality. "Oh, uh, it's just that I've never really seen a crane before, and I've always wanted to meet one. It just happens to be that the first one that I meet is handsome and kind, with a little bit of fight in him!"

"I see. Well, he's alone now. You could go talk to him." Tigress responded.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, Tigress!" The snake said happily as she slithered off. She stopped and turned back. "You know, you give good relationship advice! Do you have anyone of your own that you like?"

Tigress looked down at the floor a little. "No, but I don't believe in those kinds of relationships. They make one weak."

Viper looked up at her a little. "I don't buy your hardcore act. Somewhere in there is a tiger craving for affection. Don't worry, Tigress, you'll find somebody."

Viper slithered off to meet with Crane.

_I highly doubt that…_ The tiger thought.

*With Shifu*

"Master Oogway, these students are good kung-fu warriors, but they are at each other's throats! They never stop quarreling!" The red panda explained to the old turtle, who was still meditating.

"Shifu, only when they're put to the test, can their true heroics and teamwork come out. I'm sure you know what to do…" The wise master explained.

"You don't mean sending them off to stop the Shang-Ti twins, do you?" Shifu gawked.

The old tortoise said nothing, however Master Shifu knew what he had to do.

The turtle's advice rang through his head as he walked back to the palace.

_Shifu, only when they're put to the test, can their true heroics and teamwork come out._

_Only when they're tested…_

_Tested…_

That's the end of the second chapter! What do you think so far? Let me know in the review section what you think of the story! I'll hopefully be able to write more today! More to come…


	3. Debriefing

*With Viper, late afternoon*

_Oh, geez. I wonder what I'm gonna say. I don't want to just show up and be like 'Hey! What's up? Just thought I'd say hi!' and run off! Oh well, I'll just see where the conversation leads…_

Viper knocked on Crane's door and after a moment, the large avian opened it and looked at Viper.

"Hey. Uh, what's up?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Oh, ya know, just thought I'd see how you were doing. You were pretty steamed about your fight with Monkey." She said, waving her tail back and forth a little.

"Oh, well, thanks! Uh, come in, come in." Crane said and ushered the snake into his room. "Sorry that there aren't that many places to sit. I mean, I'm used to sleeping on one leg, so I don't sit much."

"Crane, I'm a snake. We're almost always on the ground. I don't mind." She replied.

Crane stood on one side of the room while Viper coiled up in the center of the room. Since Crane had just arrived, the room wasn't that decorated.

"So, you seem like you have something else on your mind. If you don't mind me asking, what is it?"

"Oh, uh, well… It's just that I've never seen a crane before. I've always wanted to meet one, and now I have! Tell me a little about yourself."

She thought she saw Crane blush a little, but it was hard to tell through his feathers. "Well, I mean we sleep standing on one leg, and I can eat almost anything that's edible, but my favorite is fish. I'm not that picky. I can control the wind and—"

"You can control the air? That's so cool!" She cut in. "Show me. Say, I'm feeling a little hot in here, maybe you could cool me down?"

The bird nodded, and he swept his wing towards Viper. A gust of wind came through the open window and swept over her.

Viper's eyes widened. "That's so cool."

"No pun intended?" He asked, jokingly.

Viper realized what she had just said and laughed a little. "Yeah."

"So, what a—"

Crane was cut off by a loud gong that sounded throughout the palace.

"Guess we better see what that's all about." Viper said, looking in the direction of the sound.

The two exited the room and went to the main hall.

*With the Five*

"Master, what's all the commotion about?" Mantis said as he and the others arrived on the scene.

"My students, the Shang-Ti twins have just escaped prison. The villagers are scared senseless and are demanding that someone imprison them again. They're located in the mountains not far from here." Shifu explained.

"Send me, Master! I'll throw them back in jail before you can say prison!" Mantis exclaimed excitedly.

"Prison." Crane muttered.

"Shut it, birdie! I don't need any sarcasm from you!" The bug snapped.

The red panda raised his hand for silence. "I'm sending all of you to capture these two and bring them back to jail. I trust that you can do that."

"Master, you can't be serious! Send me. I'm the most experienced here." Tigress said, stepping forward.

"Hey!" Viper called from behind her.

"Viper's good, too." The tiger added.

"No, young Tigress. You still have much to learn, as do the others. You will have to look out for each other on this mission, because the twins are known for their well concealed traps." The old master explained.

"But Master Shifu, we can't STAND to be around each other! In my opinion, this isn't a good decision." Monkey said.

"Well, it's not my decision to make. It's Master Oogway's, and he has made it. Now, I want you all to pack what you need for this mission and leave here in twenty minutes. Does everyone understand?" Shifu stated.

The group of warriors solemnly nodded their heads.

"Good! I wish you all the best of luck, and I hope you return here safely." The red panda finished before walking back to his quarters.

The Five shot each other distrustful glances as they went to their rooms to pack their stuff.

"I sure hope Master Oogway knows what he's doing." Each of the Five said to themselves.

Once the group had packed their items, they set out on their way, marching down the stairs.

"Follow me." Tigress said calmly as she stepped forth to lead the group.

"Hey! Who died and made you leader?" Monkey snapped.

The tiger turned suddenly and glared at the chimp with rage in her eyes, and Monkey's hardened face became shrunken and child-like.

"I lead this group because I'm the one who's lived here the longest. I know where the twins will be located. If anyone has a problem with that, speak up now." Tigress snarled.

She scanned the four, waiting.

"No? Fine. Let's keep moving." She finally said.

_I'd hate to be on HER bad side._ Everyone but Monkey thought. The chimp already knew what it felt like.

Once the Five had made it to the mountain range entrance, they looked up. The mountain range was massive, with slopes and cliffs with jagged edges. The large grey structure of rock towered above the valley, making the village look insignificant.

"Well, I can see why no one wants to go here. It's dangerous and scary enough without two criminals who specialize in hiding traps hiding in it." Crane stated.

"Well, let's go catch us a pair of crooks!" Viper said, trying to conceal her fear with enthusiasm.

The Five entered the large mountain range and started their way up the first mountain, hoping to get this mission over with as quickly as possible.

*With the Shang-Ti twins*

"Well, dear sister," Jin Shang-Ti growled, "Should me make our move now, or should we set up some traps and have a little fun with them?"

"I think that the best thing to do now is to set up traps, wouldn't you say, Jin?" Yu Shang-Ti responded.

"I like the sound of that. Let's go!"

The two small gorillas shrunk back into the shadows and crept off, setting up different traps for the heroes along different pathways.

**That's the end of chapter three! There'll be a total of eight chapters in this story, since it's a prequel. Leave your review on what you thought of it, and I'll write more possibly today, if not, definitely tomorrow night. More to come…**


	4. Captured

**Hey, guys. What's up? Glad you all are liking the story so far! Very excited that I'm getting this much good feedback. I'll make ya a deal. I keep writing, and you keep reading until the story is done, hm? Sound good? Well, here's the next chapter…**

*With a panda*

A medium sized black and white panda around the age of nineteen peeked around the corner and saw the new warriors enter the mountains. The teenager's eyes were wide with amazement.

"So those are the new heroes that'll protect us. Man, that's s—"

The panda was cut off when a goose named Mr. Ping called out for him. "Po! Where are you? I need help in the noodle shop right away! There are tons of customers that need to be served! Po?"

The teenage Po sighed. "Be right there, dad!"

The panda took one last look at the warriors.

"Man, the tiger girl is cute. Someday, I'm gonna date her and I'll fight alongside them and protect all of China!" He said to himself.

"Po! Where are you?" Mr. Ping called out again.

"Coming!" Po responded.

The teenager got up from his spot and jogged over to the shop to help his father.

*With the Five*

"Alright, so you're the leader now because you have 'the most experience', right?" Crane questioned, looking at Tigress.

"You could say. I've trained under Master Shifu longer than any of you, so I have a little more advanced training." She responded.

"I see, and—"

Crane was cut off by Mantis. "BIRD, WATCH OUT!"

Crane froze in his tracks and looked down. A thin wire stretched across the pathway and was connected to a crossbow, hiding in some bushes. If Crane would have tripped the wire, the trigger would have been pulled and he would have been birdie on a stick.

"Oh, my. Thanks, Mantis." Crane replied, his eyes wide with terror.

"Yeah, no problem. You can be a pain, but I can't see ya get killed. Besides, if we're gonna be on a team, we've gotta get along at some point." The bug replied.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" Monkey huffed.

The group kept walking until they stopped in horror as Tigress tripped another wire connected to a crossbow. The arrow flew towards her head, but the tiger reached up and grabbed the arrow before it could make contact, and threw it to the ground.

_Wow. Okay, she can be leader. I'm okay with that…_ The other four thought.

After dodging a variety of traps, ranging from boulders that swung from ropes, to bear traps, to falling spikes from above, the Five finally made it to the area where the Shang-Ti twins were supposed to have been hiding. The only thing standing between the heroes and the cave, was a thin, rock bridge that crept over a large chasm. The bottom was shrouded by a white mist and fog.

"Well, let's get across this thing and get this mission over with." Tigress muttered.

The group started across the bridge. It wasn't until they were halfway across until they noticed the dynamite pinned to the edges of the bridge, fuse hissing as it came ever closer to the TNT itself.

"EVERYONE! GE—"

Tigress was cut off by a loud explosion. The dynamite exploded on both sides of the rock bridge and the only support that the heroes had beneath them gave out. The Five shouted and screamed as they plummeted downward.

Crane, however, was able to keep from falling by flapping his wings. He looked on with terror as he saw his partners disappear through the fog below, their shouts of panic fading away.

"Batter up! Nighty night birdie!" He heard a gruff voice say.

A gorilla slammed a wooden club on the avian's head, and Crane lost consciousness and fell downward also, joining his allies.

"Well, brother, what do you say to getting those idiots and chaining them up in our cave?" Yu stated.

"That sounds wonderful, Yu. We'll have fun torturing THESE warriors." Jin responded.

The gorillas went down to the bottom of the chasm and brought back up the unconscious and bruised warriors, and chained them to the walls in their cave.

The heroes awoke one by one, their bodies ached all over and they realized that they were chained to a wall.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" Tigress asked groggily as she shook the chains on her arms.

"What the—HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Viper yelled as she came around, noticing that she was chained by the neck.

"Oh, good. It looks like our guests have awoken. Now, the fun part can begin. First, who are you?" A female gorilla questioned, stepping out from the shadows.

"You guys. The Shang-Ti twins. You captured us. YOU set up the traps." Monkey snarled.

"Of course! We are famous for our traps and tricks, you know!" Jin replied, coming to the side of his sister.

"Hm. My guess is, brother, that these are the new kung-fu warriors that everyone has been talking about. 'Oh, they're so powerful! They'll keep us safe!' Bah! We now know that the rumors are nothing but garbage! We heard you arguing amongst yourselves. You can't stop fighting each other in order to stop a real threat!" Yu stated sinisterly.

"Oh, no. They weren't nearly as hard to capture as our other guest! No! He put up a good fight! However, the electric shocks from his stupid weapons weren't pleasant, but no matter! He'll be staying here just as long as you five." Jin stated.

_There's another prisoner here? We've got to free him also and stop these two! Ugh, the challenges just keep piling up._ The Five thought to themselves.

"We'll never cooperate with you!" Tigress snarled.

"Well that's too bad. Maybe you'll change your mind after a few days without food, or maybe a day without water. After all, one can't go for more than a day and a half without water. Sooner or later, you'll have to tell us how you found out about our hideout and where you came from." Jin explained.

The two siblings walked off, leaving the Five chained to the stone wall, out of ideas and out of hope.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter! I've been writing more often due to the snow days, but I have to go back tomorrow, so it's back to writing and posting at nights during the weekdays. Be sure to check for more around 10pm! Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter! I'll write more very soon. More to come…**


	5. Freedom

**Hey guys, what's up? Now, I have read some reviews, and some wonder who this mysterious prisoner is, and some think that they already know who it is. If you've read my last two stories, KFP 3: Sage's Siege, and KFP 4: Gauntlet of Criminals, then I understand where you got your theory. However, you're wrong. This will be revealed in my final big story with these characters, Kung Fu Panda Finale: Tiger Tiger. Anyway, here's the next chapter. After this, there is only one left in the story.**

"Well, what now?" Crane asked.

Everyone one hung in the dark cave in silence for a moment.

"Nice job, leader! Thanks for pointing out the dynamite!" Monkey snapped.

Tigress thrashed at her chains in anger, trying to strangle the primate, but failed.

"Would you quiet down over there? I'm trying to sleep." A gruff voice said from the other side of the room.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Viper called out.

"If you say so." The voice replied. A figure in all black fell forward into the light, but was caught by his chains which were pinned to the wall. The only thing that was revealed was his piercing blue eyes.

"So YOU'RE the other prisoner here." Tigress said.

"Yeah, I am. By the way, thanks for waking me up from my little nap with your bickering. So, you all seem like an odd bunch. Not every day that you see a bird, a chimp, a bug, a snake, and a tiger with a temper traveling together. Especially when it sounds like you hate each other. Why is that?" The masked prisoner questioned.

"Well, we're supposed to be the new warriors that protect this valley." Mantis responded.

"Ah. I see. I must say, from the looks of things, you're doing a fine job." The man scoffed.

"Why're you here? You seem to be a warrior of sorts, but these aren't your criminals." Viper stated.

"Ah, but these ARE my criminals. They traveled from where I come from. The Shang-Ti twins fled Japan a few years ago, escaping the Emperor's warrant for their capture. He sent me over here to bring them back. However, as you can see…" The prisoner rattled his shackles, "…Everything didn't go as planned."

"So you're from Japan? Wow." Crane said, raising his eyebrows.

"Now, here's the deal. You guys want the best for that village down there, right?" The ninja asked.

"Right." Everyone replied.

"Well, if you keep fighting each other like this, then you can kiss that valley goodbye. You each are different from one another, yet you each share the same goal. Heck, when my brother and sister were kidnapped years ago, all I wanted was revenge and to find their kidnappers. However, I learned that I needed to control my anger and not let the different opinions of people get to me. I cooperated with the people helping me, and now, we've pinpointed them somewhere in Asia. My point is, if you want to keep the people down there safe, you have to pool your strengths, accept each other's differences, and work together." The shadowy figure explained, sounding very master-like.

The Five looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks, we'll remember that." Tigress replied.

"Now that I've helped you, you can help me. Um, snake, do you see those two swords over there?" The man asked.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Came the reply.

"Well, I need you to reach out with your tail, grab them, and swing them over to me, okay?"

"Sure!"

Viper reached as far as she could, but she was too far away to grab the swords. After a few minutes of trying to grab the weapons, she gave up.

"I can't reach it!" She finally sighed.

"I got this." Crane stated. He moved his wing over to the figure and the wind picked up the swords and dropped them in the ninja's hands.

"Hey, that's pretty cool!" The man said.

Crane beamed and everyone except Viper looked at him with astonishment. The snake already knew that he could do that.

The figure swung his swords and shattered the chains on his arms. He then proceeded to do the same with his ankle chains and went over and freed the Five.

"Thanks! The gorillas said something about electric bursts from your weapons?" Mantis said.

"Oh yeah, it's a bit dark in here. Here, I'll light the way!" The figure stated. His swords became enveloped in a green electric current and the cave was illuminated, revealing the pathway to the exit.

Tigress looked down and saw that the ninja had a black and white tail.

A tiger's tail.

"You're… a tiger?" She sputtered.

"Yeah, why?" The warrior responded.

"Well, I-I've never seen another tiger other than myself? What's your name?" Tigress pressed.

"My name is Sato. Any other questions?" He replied.

"N-No. That's it." She concluded.

"Alright. Well, I'll free you guys, but this fight is your own. You guys are the heroes of this valley, so I'll let you beat them up and throw them in jail, then I'll take them back to Japan where they belong." Sato explained.

"Sounds good to me!" Monkey cheered.

Sato pointed his swords at the door, which was blocked in by rubble and metal bars, and a bolt of green power shot out from his swords and destroyed the barricade.

"I'll see you guys afterwards!" The tiger called out, before shooting a beam of electricity into the ground, sending him flying to the next mountain, then the next, and so on.

"Alright! Let's go find those two baboons and throw their monkey butts in jail!" Mantis cheered.

"Right! But where should we start? They aren't here, so where could they be?" Viper asked.

A loud explosion sounded in the center of the village and two gorillas carrying bags of jewels and money stormed out.

"Guess that answers our question." Crane responded.

"Let's go." Tigress commanded.

The Five rushed down into the valley and prepared for their final showdown with the two criminals.

"Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait to kick some butt!" Monkey hollered as they raced down the mountain.

*With teenage Po*

"PO! Get in here now! There are two crazy monkeys roaming around, robbing shops! Help me hide the money, QUICK!" Mr. Ping shouted.

"Coming dad!" Po called back as he ran towards the kitchen.

The Shang-Ti siblings waltzed into Mr. Ping's shop then with their bags of valuables with them.

"Now, we would appreciate it if you gave us the dough, and we don't mean the bread kind of dough." Jin threatened, holding a dagger to the goose's neck.

"DAD! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Po shouted. The panda ran towards one of the gorillas, preparing to deliver a punch to their stomach, but the ape grabbed Po and flung him into a wall.

"Excuse me, but we'll need those jewels back." A voice from behind the gorillas said.

Po and the apes turned to see the Five standing in the doorway in their fighting stances.

_So cool!_ Po thought.

**That's where the chapter ends! I'll write the final one tomorrow! Leave a review of what you thought of this chapter along with any theories you have about how hints from this story could connect to my final majore Po, Five, and Kiro story! More to come…**


	6. Rise of the Furious Five

**Here it is! The final chapter of this story! Hope you guys like the story! If you've read my first two stories before this, then you've probably picked up a hint or two about the plot in the next story. The next and last prequel, Kiro's Origin, will be posted in a couple of days. Be sure to keep an eye out for it…**

*With the Five*

"UGH! You guys? You were locked up in our cavern!" Jin groaned.

"Yeah, well, your prisoner, Sato, helped us escape." Mantis responded.

"See, I TOLD you that we should have killed him when we had the chance!" Jin hissed, turning to his sister.

"And then what? Have the whole ninja clan of Japan come down on our heads? Hm? Is that what you want?" Yu replied angrily.

"If you're finished, we really need to throw you guys in jail and get on with our day." Viper commented.

"Let's crush 'em!" Yu said, smiling.

The gorillas charged towards the warriors with surprising speed, catching the Five off guard.

Jin and Yu pounded the ground with their palms, sending the five heroes into the air. One by one, the students of the Jade Palace felt the slam of the gorilla's fists in their stomachs and chins.

The Five flew against a stone wall and collapsed.

"I've fought gorillas before, but these guys are tougher!" Viper stated.

"RAH!" Tigress roared as she sped towards her enemies. She kick-flipped Yu into the air, jumped after her, and slammed her downward, sending the female gorilla plummeting to the ground. Jin grew furious seeing his sister beaten down and rushed towards Tigress. He pummeled her with a series of blows until the tiger could not stand anymore. Jin raised his arms up, preparing to deliver a blow that would knock out Tigress, when suddenly Viper wrapped around the male gorillas arms while Crane and Monkey bombarded him with a series of kicks and punches. Jin roared with anger and barrel rolled to his left, knocking Viper off of him and almost flattening Crane and Monkey. Mantis was trying to activate some pressure points on him, but there was too much muscle in the way for the bug to activate one.

Yu was back on her feet now and the two gorillas looked at the Five with malice.

"This was supposed to be an easy robbery, but I guess now we have to kill you!" She snarled.

"I'd like to see you try, baboon." Crane sneered.

"BABOON! KYAH!" The gorillas shouted as the charged towards the Five. The two apes went on a rampage against the warriors, slamming them into objects, throwing them in the air and into the ground, and pummeling the heroes with their mighty punches and kicks.

"You are no match for us! People in this village say that you fight with ferocity and strength, yet you can't beat us! Ha!" Yu jeered.

"Ha! We can beat heroes like you any day!" Jin added.

The male gorilla walked over and picked up a massive stone slab and lifted it over his head, preparing to flatten the Five.

Just then, the slab shattered into pieces, causing the gorillas to howl in surprise and the Five to look up with awe.

"I'm going to ask that you don't do that. The Furious Five are my friends, and I'm not gonna let you kill them!" Sato called, standing on a rooftop with his swords glowing green.

"I thought you said that this was OUR fight!" Mantis called out.

"It is, but if I hadn't shown up, then all of you would have gone splat!" The tiger replied. "Now's your chance!"

_The Furious Five, huh? I like the sound of that!_ The five heroes thought.

"Now's the time to pool our strengths!" Tigress said, smiling.

The warriors stood up and faced the two gorillas once more.

"We'll kill you later!" Jin called out to Sato.

"Doubt it! Besides, you have bigger problems to worry about!" Sato replied.

The apes turned to see the heroes rushing towards them.

"BATTER AND BRUISE!" Monkey called out. The primate hopped on both of the gorillas and pounded their heads until their vision was blurry. He then proceeded to pants Jin and kick both of the gorillas in the stomach.

"FREEZE POINTS!" Mantis shouted. The bug hopped on the shoulders of his enemies and pressed a pressure point on the back, neck, and chest, causing the apes to freeze in place.

"ROUND AND ROLL!" Viper yelled. She slithered up to the frozen primates and curled up around their legs. She flung them into the ground and into a couple of buildings before tossing them over to Tigress.

"GROUND POUND!" She hollered. Tigress slammed her fists into the ground, sending the apes into the air. She jumped up after them and bombarded them with punches and kicks. She finished it off by slamming their backs onto her knee and tossing them up to Crane to finish them off.

"WINGS OF FURY!" The avian called out. He summoned a large gust of wind that slammed into the siblings, rocketing them into some buildings and knocking them out cold.

Once the dust had settled and the fight was over, citizens began to slowly come out of their homes and shops and look around. They saw the Five standing victorious and the Shang-Ti siblings unconscious a little ways away.

"WE'RE SAFE!" One hollered.

"YEAH! THANKS TO THE FURIOUS FIVE!" Another called out.

A crowd of citizens gathered around the heroes, cheering and shaking the hands of the new heroes.

"Congratulations, my students." Shifu said from behind them.

"Master Shifu! Uh, how—"

Crane was cut off when the old panda raised his hand. "I've seen quite enough. I'm impressed with all of your skills. I'm proud to be your new master, and I'm glad that Master Oogway was right."

"Oh, Shifu, you know better than to doubt my judgment." The old turtle said, walking up behind the red panda.

"Oh! Uh, Master Oogway! Forgive my actions and emotions. I can now see that these students will rise to be great heroes someday." Shifu said, bowing to the tortoise.

"Yes, they will. Be sure to remember what you just said, Shifu. There will come a time again when your patience and trust will be tested. It'll be when you eventually train the Dragon Warrior. Don't forget this." Master Oogway explained.

"Of course, Master." Shifu replied, bowing again. _Wait, I'LL TRAIN THE DRAGON WARRIOR?_ He thought.

"Congratulations on your victory! I'm impressed!" Sato said cheerfully, walking up to the Five. The tiger pushed back his mask and revealed his orange, white, and black striped face.

"We did it thanks to you! Without you we would have been pancakes!" Monkey replied.

"Nah, I just saved you guys from being crushed. It was all you when it came to taking down those apes." The tiger responded.

"Well, thanks. Also, nice stripes. I haven't seen a tiger with white, black, AND orange stripes before." Tigress said, bowing. The other four did so as well.

"Well, my mom has black and orange stripes while my dad has white and black. I got all three colors, while my other two siblings got two: one black and white and the other orange and black."

"So, are you sure that you can't stay here longer?" Viper asked.

"Sorry, but I've got to get those two back to Japan. Emperor's orders." Sato stated.

*A few hours later*

Once the Sato had cuffed the Shang-Ti twins and loaded them onto his ship, he set sail for Japan.

Meanwhile, Master Shifu and the Five stood on a wooden podium in the center of the village. After making their promises to defend themselves, their friends, their home, and all of China, the red panda made his induction announcement.

"I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE TO YOU, THE NEW WARRIORS OF THE VALLEY OF PEACE! I PRESENT, THE FURIOUS FIVE!" Shifu announced.

Everyone in the valley roared with happiness and jumped up and down. Fireworks went off and music started playing.

The celebration had begun.

*A few more hours later, nighttime*

After a while of eating, dancing, and playing games, the Five retreated back up to the palace for their first night of actual rest.

"Well, we're a team now!" Monkey said gleefully.

"That's right, bro!" Mantis cheered.

"I look forward to working with you all." Tigress stated, smiling a little.

"Aw. I'm getting all emotional! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Tigress!" Monkey said, faking a sniffle and wiping his eyes.

The tiger punched the primate in the shoulder playfully.

"I think this'll be fun! Hanging out with all of you sounds great to me!" Viper exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, I can tell that you're gonna be the optimistic one of the group. I think that Monkey and Mantis are going to be the jokers and the troublemakers, and Tigress is gonna be the hardcore leader." Crane stated.

"And what're YOU gonna be, huh?" Viper asked.

"Well, uh, I'll be the kind yet totally mysterious and quiet one. No one knows what I'm thinking. No one knows what my past is." The avian responded in a ghostly voice, waving his wings in front of his face, shrouding it from the others.

The other four laughed and headed for their rooms.

"Goodnight…team. See you all in the morning!" Tigress said before shutting her door.

The Furious Five went to sleep, thinking about their new job and their new friends.

*With Po*

The panda looked up at the Jade Palace.

_Wow. It's so peaceful at night. Amazing! I can't believe that we have a bunch of awesome warriors protecting us now! Someday I'll meet them in person, but for now, I'll just settle for the action figures of the Five._

The panda turned and lumbered off to his room. After all, he did have a big day of work tomorrow. However, lying in his bed, his thoughts were spilling over with all that had happened today.

A dream then popped into his mind.

It was then that Po realized that no matter what stood in his path, he was going to be the greatest kung-fu warrior in all of China someday.

**That's the end of this story! Let me know what you thought of it in the review section! I mean come on, it takes a little while to write these chapters, so why not take a minute or two and write a sentence or a few of what you thought! After I make a few minor adjustments, I'll start on the second and last prequel. It'll be called Kung Fu Panda Prequel 2 of 2: Kiro's Origin.**

**FAVORITE/ FOLLOW/ REVIEW THE STORY IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**More to come…**


	7. Author's Note: FINAL PREQUEL IS OUT NOW!

**Just letting everyone know, the final prequel is out now! Check it out! Called Kung Fu Panda Prequel 2 of 2: Kiro's Origin. Hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SAGE'S SIEGE, THEN YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS NEXT STORY!**


End file.
